1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a semiconductor device; more particularly, to a trench power device and a semiconductor structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
When an electric current applied on the junction barrier Schottky (JBS) construction is too large, the JBS construction easily increases the forward voltage (Vf) to generate the body diode effect, thereby influencing the effect of the JBS construction. Thus, the trench MOS barrier Schottky (TMBS) construction is applied on the power device for avoiding the body diode effect and having a better effect.
However, the Schottky barrier interference of the conventional TMBS construction is only located at the top surface of the epitaxial layer, such that the size of the conventional TMBS construction is too larger.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.